Some Short Stories
by CC RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Here is a collection of oneshots. This time, they are fueled by YOU! You get to request stories and read other oneshots. If I owned Club Penguin, the EPF HQ would have been fixed months ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys! CC here! I'm back with a little story! While this is not a story-story, it's just going to be a collection of oneshots.**

**And that's where you, my lovely readers, come in. YOU get to request the story! Maybe you're crushing on Jet Pack Guy (Don't deny it, a lot of people do!) and you want a little thing where you and him date. Maybe you're one of the top agents. Or maybe you're just a singer that gets an opportunity to rock out with the Penguin Band.**

**And all you have to do is request your story in a review or PM. Just give me an idea or basic plot. If you have an OC, kindly describe them.**

**Adventure, romance, friendship- What are you waiting for?! Request that story!**

**-CC :D**


	2. Full of Failure

**Hello, my Party Penguins! I have gotten a few requests already, and I have started to work on a few. Here is the first one, requested by Lake Blue1. **

**It is a montage of Herbert's failures.**

Warning: The following montage is full of epic fails. Consider yourself warned.

Herbert constantly argued with Klutzy. They argued over the most pointless things.

"Klutzy! Where is it?! I need it!"

"Click!"

"You don't know?! You had it last, you annoying crustacean!"

"Clickety-click! Klick!"

Herbert gasped. "I will not tolerate that language, mister! Just tell me where the TV remote is!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You are so wrong!"

"Clack click!"

"No, I'm sure I have more fangirls than YOU do!"

"Clickety klick!"

"I'm absolutely positive!"

"Klick!"

"I'm going to grab a bar of soap for that mouth of yours!"

Or maybe that time when...  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Click! Click!"

"No, Klutzy, this machine will definitely work this ti-"

And the machine exploded...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\We ll, that couldn't have been as bad as that time when...  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hmm... This looks interesting. I do need shampoo. Conditioner is on my list, too. I guess I'll get it," Herbert said as he looked on his computer.

Klutzy scuttled in. "Klack?"

"My luscious fur isn't natural, you know. It's hard work, Klutzy," Herbert explained.

"Clic-"

"Don't you start! This will work perfectly! When do my plans ever go wrong?"

**********************************************TIME TRAVEL TO A FEW DAYS LATER...  
**********************************************

"My beautiful fur! Besmirched, BESMIRCHED!" Herbert yelled to the ceiling as he mourned the loss of his fur...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\An d everyone knows how that picture of him taken by an EPF agent while in his fur-less state went viral...  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is terrible! Those blasted agents have ruined my image!"

"Clicky?"

"You make it sound like I never looked good!"

"Clickety Click Click."

"Some evil accomplice you are!" Herbert shouted as he stormed out of the room.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll show that Sensei," Herbert muttered.

He stomped through the island, sending penguins screaming and running in the other direction. He furiously climbed the mountain to get to the Dojo. Then he realized there were stairs.

"Fish," he muttered angrily.

He stormed into the Dojo, thinking about ripping that annoying beard off that annoying penguin's fa-

"Hello, polar bear.  
What has made you visit?  
You're not a ninja."

"I know, Grandpa! You publicly humiliated me! You and me, right here, right now!" Herbert said, getting into what he thought was some sort of battle stance.

"Ah, young grasshopper.  
You cannot yet defeat me.  
You have not learned yet."

"Oh, I oughta-" Herbert started, only to be drenched in buckets of water.

"What was that for?!" He complained.

More water.

"That's it, Gramps!" He shouted, balling his fists.

There was a change of events. This time, snowballs were repeatedly thrown at his face. To say the least, Sensei had good aim for someone... Well, we don't know how old he is...

Herbert charged at Sensei, and he was squirted with Hot Sauce from behind. How Sensei had been in front of him and then appeared behind him, Herbert never knew.

This went on for a while. Herbert would get pummeled with an assortment of elements, yell something, and get hit with more elements.

Finally, he left more angry and humiliated than he had arrived.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
What about that time he-

Thought he caught the Golden Puffle?

He had to wear swimmies through the Ski Village when it got flooded?

Had a bunch of fluffy, harmless puffles destroy one of his machines? Did we mention that it wasn't even on purpose?

Had his Mechanical Woodchopper reversed and fell into the lake?

Almost blew up the Boiler Room?

Lost the map for his underground tunnels?

Or that time he-

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU PESKY PENGUINS!"

**Ta-da! Don't worry, the next one will be better. :D**


	3. Full of Failure 2

**I'm glad to see the positive reviews on the last chapter and the many requests I've received! Don't forget, you can submit more than one!**

**This one was requested by Jessie9095.**

Herbert's POV  
(AN: Well, this should be interesting)

I looked at myself in the mirror.

As usual, I looked fabulous. I was ready to win.

Klutzy and I had placed a bet. We would play a basketball game, and whoever lost would have to dress up like a ballerina. He even made me sign a contract. Talk about paranoia. Obviously, I was going to win.

I fixed my sweatband. It was blue and green. It complimented my eyes.  
If I was going to lose, which I wasn't, I was going down in style.

I teleported to our brand-new basketball court. I had that old PSA Spy Phone from that dimwit Rookie. I feel bad for people who aren't lucky enough to be handsome and intelligent like myself.

Like I said before, I'm fabulous.

I strutted onto the court. Klutzy had gathered a bunch of fans for himself. I even saw a few penguins in the crowd. The referee was an EPF agent. Oh, joy.

She smirked at me as she blew her whistle.

I walked over to Klutzy's bench. There were a bunch of crabs.

"Hey, team members only," I said.

I was greeted with a round of clicks.

"Clickety-Clickey."

I was shocked. Klutzy had tricked me! He had more than one team member! Oh, this was not fair.

"The contract, though!" I said.

"Klickety-click!"

"It was in the contract?! You sneaky little villain!" I exclaimed.

He and his friends clicked happily. I was going to get him later.

Due to my being outnumbered, I got the ball first. I dribbled up slowly, taking my time. I came up to the three-point line and knew I would be swarmed by crabs. So I put up a perfect three.

It air balled, but I mean, it was still perfect. You can't judge a book by its cover.

Somehow, the crabs dribbled the basketball that was bigger than themselves. They stacked themselves on top of each other until they were a penguin-sized, pinching red mass of pain. Oh, joy.

They breezed past me. I defended them amazingly, but they had really sharp claws.

They scored.

I dribbled up the court. I tried to think of something to do. I crossed over and dribbled toward the hoop. I got shoved into the bleachers.

"FOUL!" I shouted.

"Not necessarily," the ref snickered.

I muttered words that my mother would kill me if she heard me.

"I hate you, too, then," she laughed.

The crabs dribbled up again. They scored.

The same thing happened over and over.

I'd get totally fouled, but the ref wouldn't call it and the crabs would get the ball. And then score.

About an hour later, the game was over.

I had to dress up as a ballerina.

On the bright side, I look fabulous in pink.

** I had a lot of fun with this one. I wanted to make Herbert full of himself in that Dr. Doofenshmirtz way. Evil, but ridiculous. Keep reviewing and requesting!**

**-CC**


	4. Cadencia Can Dance

**HAI GUYS! Got another oneshot here! This one was requested by Guest. I think it's CadenciaDj, though. :D**

Cadencia's POV

Geez, where were we?

It was super bright wherever we were. The light was practically blinding.

I looked over to see my sister Silver.

"Cade," my sister whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

Suddenly, everything came into focus. I recognized the look of the infirmary.

Then I remembered how we ended up here.

Me and Silver were playing around in Gary's workshop, practicing our singing and dancing. Then I grabbed a broom an held it out in front of me to do that Penguinettes kicking thing.

Gary was rushing around, trying to get one of his inventions I work.

"Cadencia, Silver, please be more careful!" he exclaimed nervously.

"We're fine!" I said, laughing.

He smiled nervously, but continued working.

Silver grabbed a mop, and we dueled. We were making our own version of fencing and jousting. Or something like that.

I pushed my broom toward Silver, but she ducked and it hit-

GARY!

Gary was extremely startled. He threw his wrench into the air in surprise. The wrench hit the light fixture and the light fixture fell on top of u-

Oh. That's what happened.

Gary stumbled in. "Gadzooks! Are you alright?" he asked.

I waved him away. "I'm fine, we're fine. Calm yourself," I laughed.

He smiled. "Well, that's great because you wouldn't have been to test this out if you didn't feel good."

"Not another invention, right?" Silver groaned.

He smiled sheepishly. He pulled out a tiny box and pushed a purple button. (AN: Red's too mainstream, you know? :D)

A little cake popped out that said,"Oopsies!"

Silver and I laughed. We each took a piece of the cake. When we finished, we got up and danced around a bit. Someone must have had their MP3 Player with them, because music started playing.

I got up and tapped my feet. Silver did the same thing. Together we tapped around until the song ended.

"Cadencia?" Silver asked me breathlessly.

"Yeah, Silver?"

"We can tap-dance!" she shouted happily.

We jumped up and down. Suddenly, another song began to play, and we danced again.

We tap-danced around the room happily.

**How was it? Daisy, you're up next! **

**And just out of curiousity, would anyone like me to write about Operation: Blackout? Share your ideas!**

**-CC**


	5. Daisy and Gary 3

**Daisy, I've been waiting to post this for some time! **

**And to Angel Kirei, what color are your penguin's feathers? Or do you want it humanized? **

Daisy was excited. No, she was overjoyed. No, she was-

She was extremely happy, and even that couldn't begin to describe all of the feelings bouncing around inside her.

Excitement, happiness, anxiety- Just to name a few.

She brushed her peachy-orange hair with pink highlights for what seemed like forever. Then she curled it, her bright hair swirling around her face. Unsatisfied, she made it an elegant bun.

Daisy looked in the full length mirror.  
The pink dress she wore with a white cardigan complimented her bright pink eyes. She wore pink flats and adjusted her white-rimmed glasses.

She was ready. Daisy was going on a date- her first ever date- with the island's famous inventor Gary the Gadget Guy.

She walked to the door and teleported to the Pizza Parlor using her Spy Phone, since she was an agent for the Elite Spy Force, or the ESF.

She arrived in the beautiful restaurant and was greeted by warmth and soft music. She saw Gary sitting at a table, wringing his hands and fixing his glasses.

He was adorable when he was nervous.

His jet black hair was a little messy, probably from an experiment gone wrong. But his eyes, his emerald eyes, were as bright as ever. They were covered by his round glasses, but Daisy didn't need to be a genius to figure that out.

She sat down, brushing her stray hair out of her eyes.

"Hi, Gary," she said softly. No, she thought, this is the wrong time to be shy!

"Hello, Agent D," Gary smiled. In a gentlemanly way, he took her hand and kissed it.

Daisy's face became as pink as her dress.

"How are you?" Daisy asked.

"Quite well. Yourself?" Gary replied.

"I'm fine. Did you see the new play at the Stage?"

"I don't believe I have. How was it?"

Daisy smiled and began to give him a synopsis of the play. He listened intently. His pale hands were folded and his eyes, which could be seen from behind his glasses, focused on Daisy.

"How is your invention coming?" Daisy asked him after explaining the play.

"Oh," he said, smiling sheepishly, "It sort of... Blew up."

Daisy giggled. Gary smiled. He found it cute.

Their conversation went on like this for a few minutes. Their waitress came over and asked them what they'd like to eat. She dropped her pad and dropped down on one knee to grab it.

"You're a lucky girl," they waitress whispered in Daisy's ear and she walked away.

Daisy and Gary talked about things like their job or old memories.

"Do you remember when Dot dressed up as a zombie to scare you?" Gary questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, and that wasn't very funny!" Daisy exclaimed in mock anger.

They continued their conversation, gazing into each other's eyes.

They almost didn't notice when their food arrived. They ate, and left. Gary offered to walk Daisy home, as she said yes.

"Before we go, I have to do this," Gary said.

He reached up and pulled out the bobby pin the held Daisy's bun. Her peach hair spilled out, surrounding her face.

"It looks better that way," Gary smiled.

Daisy, in a moment of bliss, grabbed his hand. She realized what she had done a second after.

"Oh, is that okay?" she asked, embarrassed.

"It's perfectly fine," he said, and held her hand back.

They walked to her house, and Daisy wished that their walk was longer.

"Thank you. For everything," Daisy said.

"It wasn't a problem, my dear," Gary said, once again kissing her hand.

Daisy turned to go inside, but Gary, in an awkward sort of way, kissed her on her cheek.

"Goodnight!" he said, turning to leave.

"G-g-goodnight," Daisy stuttered, dumbfounded. She rushed into her house, and when Gary was far away enough, she exclaimed,"Best night ever!"

**... I'm so jealous right now! *cries in corner***

**LOL, jk. But I hope you like this! Violetpiano, you're up next! :D**


	6. CC, G, Lilly, JPG, and Vie

**Back again! I actually wrote this up a few days ago, then I went to retrieve it and I accidentally deleted it. Let's just say I wasn't a happy camper. But then I found it! Yay! This all happened like 6 seconds ago, so yeah. **

**But here's Violetpiano's request!**

**_CC, G, JPG, Lilly, and Vie_**

(Hey, that rhymes!)

CC's POV

I danced around the room. I had a date with Gary! I had a date with Gary! Well, it was sort of a date.

It wasn't going to just be me, though. Lilly was going with Jet, so it was like a double date. Yay!

But if I did something stupid, which was highly likely, I'd mess up in from of more than one person. I wanted to look good. Wait-

What was I going to wear?!

We weren't going anywhere fancy. Thank Cod, I'm not wearing a skirt. Not happening.

The Coffee Shop... Hmm, what would I normally wear? Wait, scratch that. I didn't usually wear anything nice.

Why is everything so difficult?!

I grabbed lace teal tank and jeans. Instead of my sneakers, I put on my brown leather boots. I made an attempt at leaving my hair down. The key word is attempt, though, because I can't wear it down without putting it up after a few minutes. So I braided it. I cleaned my glasses.

I looked in the mirror and I was shocked.

I didn't look half bad.

I teleported to the Coffee Shop. Lilly was already there.

"Hi, Lilly," I said as I waddled toward her.

"Hey, CC," she greeted.

She looked really pretty. Her blonde hair was down, and she was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it.

Jet and Gary walked in at the same time. Lilly and Jet instantly went and hugged each other, while Gary and me just smiled at each other like awkward ducks.

We sat down on the couches. Lilly and Jet sat down, and Lilly put her head on his shoulder.

Gary and I just sat there.

This was incredibly awkward. Thank goodness my friend Violetpiano, or Vie, arrived.

"Hey, Vie!" I exclaimed, waving her over.

She came over and sat down next to us. Her aqua feathers were perfectly smooth. Her midnight black hair was in a messy bun. She wore a black hoodie.

She sat down in the chair next to us.

"How are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm good," Jet said, as he took Lilly's flipper,"As long as I have my Lilly with me."

Vie and I looked at each other. Gary was sweating nervously.

"Aww, honey," Lilly cooed.

Vie pretended to barf. I laughed.

Gary put his flipper on mine.

I blushed.

Vie snickered. I gave her a look.

Lilly kissed Jet, and they were not paying any attention to us. They were just calling each other pet names and smiling. In their own little world.

Vie had taken out her MP3 Player, obviously bored with our date-thingy.

Gary and I looked at each other.

"Well, this is awkward," I smiled.

"I agree," Gary shyly smiled.

And for some unknown reason, I laughed. Maybe it was how terrible this was going, or my probable fate of being some weird puffle lady. Forever alone, you know the type.

The barista came over and asked us what we wanted.

"Black coffee," Gary said.

"Same as him," said Jet.

"I'll have the latte," Lilly said, snuggling next to Jet.

"Caramel frappucino," I said.

"What about her?" the barista asked, looking at Vie.

"Umm, she'll just have water," I said.

She brought us our drinks.

"I love you, Jettie-Poo," Lilly smiled.

"I love you too, honey," Jet replied, putting his flipper around Lilly's shoulders.

"How's life?" I asked Gary.

"It's well. And you?"

"Good."

Gary held my flipper. I held it back.

We talked about really random things. One minute we were talking about Gary's latest invention, the next we were talking about chocolate cake.

"And then, he jumped at me, but I stepped to the side and he lunged right at the cake!" I laughed.

"Oh, I say, how hilarious!" Gary laughed.

We were crying laughing, our glasses fogged up. Then his Spy Phone buzzed.

"Oh, no," he said.

"G, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot I have a meeting with Au- the Director," he said.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, no, it's your job. Do what you gotta do," I said, faking a smile. Just when we are starting to not be all awkward, the Director calls and ruins it! I'm already planning April Fools. She might find honey all over her office...

"Goodbye," he said as he waddled away.

"Bye," I waved.

Then, he ran back and kissed my beak. Then he ran out again, his feathers bright red.

My face was super red. It didn't help that I was definitely on the paler side.

Lilly and Jet were arguing. Not arguing like they used to, but I might have preferred that way.

"I love you," Jet said.

"I love you more," Lilly would say.

"But I love you most."

"I love you mostest."

"That's not even a word."

"But that's how much I love you."

"But I love you more!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you going to pay or what?" the waitress had come back over. Yikes.

"Here," I said, putting coins into the penguin's flippers.

Vie suddenly seemed to realize that we were still here.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Not much, Vie. Gary had to leave and Lilly and Jet are the same as they were before," I told her.

"Oh," she sighed, "Well, it was nice seeing ya."

"Nice seeing you, too, Vie," I smiled.

She teleported to her igloo, and I was left with the Smoochie-Squad. Yay.

"Umm, I'm going to leave you two alone," I said.

"Mmm-kay," Jet mumbled.

I walked out, happy at the success, which was usually a failure, that was my "love life".

**Okay, this was so much fun writing! Lilly and Jet might be a little OOC, but I did it like that to emphasize the awkwardness of CC and G. I was laughing when I wrote the part where Lilly and Jet were arguing. I had fun making G and CC awkward because that's how it would be. But Jelly is like meant to be, you know?**

**Guys, we need a ship name. For CC and G. They are meant to beee! (At least in my head) Like Daisy and Gary could be Gaisy or Dary! So if you actually read this part, try to come up with a name. I'll feature them in the next chapter.**

**Angel Kirei, I think you are next!**


	7. A Visit From An Author

**Well, this took forever. Sorry I took so long! Here is Kirei's request!**

Kirei sat in the Dojo quietly. She watched the ninjas battle and tried to determine who was best.

She watched from the shadows, blending in with surroundings. She had learned from the best, after all, her father was Sensei.

At least, her adoptive father.

She heard him call her, and rushed to find him, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. She fixed her pink Lolita dress and the pink bow on top of her head.

"Today, my child,  
We learn the snow element.  
Do you feel ready?" he asked. Sensei had this thing for speaking haikus, and short phrases like her name.

Kirei nodded. They headed out to the mountain. Just a few minutes after they started, they were interrupted by a ninja. She wore water robes. "Sensei," she bowed her head,"You have a visitor."

Sensei seemed interested.  
"Hmm, a visitor?  
That is quite interesting.  
Who is visiting?"

"Aunt Arctic," the ninja replied.

Sensei nodded his head. "Come," he said, ushering Kirei to the outside of the Dojo. They found Aunt Arctic, sitting on the stairs and taking out a notepad.

"Hi," Kirei said softly. Aunt Arctic was her favorite author. To finally meet her was just- WOW!

"Why, hello there!" Aunt Arctic exclaimed. Despite the fact that her name was Arctic and the Arctic is extremely cold, she was warm and friendly.

She wore a pink hat and a green sweater. She had large glasses and wore a black skirt.

Kirei was extremely excited. Her excitement got the best of her, and she gushed,"I love your stories!"

Aunt Arctic chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing I brought this, then!"

She handed Kirei a book. Kirei gasped.

It had a bright cover, pink like Kirei's bow. In a gold swirling font, there was Kirei's name and two roses on each side. The pages were blank, except for the first page, which said,"Escape reality by writing something beautiful. -A.A."

Kirei hugged Aunt Arctic and ran into the Dojo. Sensei and Aunt Arctic watched as she flew up the stairs, clutching the book to her heart.

"She'll be a great writer," Aunt Arctic said as she smiled.

** Like I said before, I am sorry for the wait. I should have the next oneshot up faster. Lilly, you are up next!**

**And before I forget, here are some of the names you guys came up with!**

**Cuddlery (Violetpiano)**

**CuddlesG (Noire)**

**Cary [pronounced Carrie] (Lilly Aldean)**

**GG (Lilly Aldean)**

**CG (DriftedDaisy)**

**CGC (KittyKTheAuthoress)**

**Cuddles1Gary (KittyKTheAuthoress)**

**I am friends with a bunch of geniuses! Thanks for reading!**

**-CC**


	8. Lilly And Jet Sitting In A Tree

**AHH! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long! Been really busy this week! One of my excuses was I had to watch the last Harry Potter. And then cry into my pillow a little bit. Then I had to question my childhood. And then, I had to try to find something Harry Potter-related to do. **

**Enough of my excuses. Lilly, here you go.**

Jet's POV

Sometimes I wanted to choke that girl.

And yet, there was something I loved about her.

Maybe it was her fiery attitude, or her toughness. And she has this long blonde hair and these eyes that-

No. No, I do not like Lilly Aldean.

But-

I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't fall in love with a girl like Lilly. I couldn't. It wasn't in the handbook. I lived by the EPF Handbook.

I teleported to the HQ. We had received a text from G to arrive as quickly as possible.

I walked through the halls to the Command Room. G, Lilly, Rookie, and Dot were sitting there already.

I took the only open seat next to-

Ugh, Lilly.

"Agents, we need to patrol the area. There was a robbery at the Pizza Parlor, so we need to be alert. Gary has set up cameras around the island, so he will stay here and watch. You will go in pairs," the Director said.

I looked at my possible partners. Rookie, Dot, and- Lilly.

Oh, joy.

"Dot will go with Rookie, and Lilly with go with Jet. Rookie and Dot, patrol the Plaza. Jet and Lilly, patrol the Forest. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready," the Director said, as her screen turned off.

"Of all people-" I started.

"Before you start, I hate you," she interrupted.

I glared at me and she smirked.

"Beat you to it," she said.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed.

We teleported to the Forest. Lilly took out a chair and sat down.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper-shouted.

"Watching."

"Yes, because plopping down in a bright chair in plain view counts as spying!"

"What do you want me to do, climb a tree a watch with binoculars?!"

"Better than keeping the thief away!"

"Isn't that what we're trying to do?!" she asked, her voice becoming louder.

"Yes, but don't you want to catch him?!" I practically shouted. I was no longer whispering, and neither was she.

"Insufferable jerk!"

"Annoying idiot!"

We turned away from each other, muttering some words that really shouldn't be said.

Out of nowhere, something hit me in the face.

"Lilly, I know you don't like me, but what the fish?!"

"I didn't throw anythi- OW!" she yelled.

I hated her, but I didn't want anything to happen to her. "What happened?" I asked.

"Some -penguin- is throwing pinecones or something!"

"That's what it was..." I sighed.

We saw a shadow running toward the Plaza. I ran and tackled him.

"What are you doing?!" the penguin asked.

"Capturing a thief!" Lilly said.

"What are you talking about?! I just wanted pizza!" the penguin, now extremely angry, yelled.

"Oh," I said.

"Oopsies," Lilly said.

He walked away, furious.

We looked at each other and laughed. It was a good laugh. Not one of those chuckles, but when you're crying and hiccuping like idiots.

"Well, that was awkward," Lilly laughed.

"Agreed."

We looked at each other and looked away. Maybe she wasn't all bad. She was pretty... And her hair smelled nice.

Why did I think her hair smelled nice?!

"I'm sorry," Lilly said quietly.

"For what?"

"What I said."

"I wasn't nice either."

Now that I think about it, why did even hate each other?

As if she read my mind, she said,"I was jealous of you."

"Me? Why? I was jealous of you!"

We were both just looking at each other now.

I put my flipper out. "Friends?"

"I guess so," she said as she shook flippers with me.

Again, we were pelted with pinecones.

"That's it!" Lilly shouted. She marched off into the trees and dragged back a penguin smeared in dark green paint and snow to match the trees.

"Geez, don't hurt me, I'm an agent!" she said, holding up her badge.

"Why were you throwing pinecones?!" I asked her.

"It was a mission from the Director! Plus, you're easy targets!"

"What was the mission?" Lilly questioned.

"Top secre-"

"What was the mission?" Lilly hissed.

"I had to force you two to work together! There was no real robber! The other agents knew! Geez, give me a break! I've seen you guys fight, and sometimes it's hilarious, but usually it's really stupid!"

When I looked at Lilly, there was a kind of apology in her eyes. So, I hugged her.

"Yay," the agent said,"Can I go home now?"

"Mission accomplished," Lilly smiled.

"You know who that was?" I asked her as the agent ran off into the trees.

"No, but she seems familiar."

I took Lilly's flipper. She looked at me curiously, but didn't argue and took my flipper, too.

We strolled back to the HQ.

I looked at her long blonde hair, those pretty peach feathers, and right eyes.

Maybe Lilly wasn't such a bad penguin to hang out with.

**That penguin? Me... Lol. I add myself in these sometimes, they're usually people that don't have a name mentioned.**

**Annndddd, what are some of the BEST book and/or movie quotes you know?**

**Bai!**

**-CC**


	9. Marry Me, Midnight?

**To apologize for being late all of the time, I'm posting another chapter now just in case I can't get it in tomorrow! Yay!**

**Lilly, sorry about the mix-up. Oopsies. :)**

**I saw some of those quotes, and I was happy to see a lot of Percy Jackson. Basically everything written in those books is a funny quote! (Can't wait until Blood of Olympus!)**

**Two of my favorite quotes ever are:**

**Dumbledore: "After all this time?" **

**Snape: "Always."**

**I watched that scene and like cried for an hour. Then Snape held Lilly, and I was like "THE FEELS!"**

**Annnddd:**

**"Do not dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."**

**Here is Midnight-Hime's request.**

Zoe Midnight was nervous. She was going on a date with her boyfriend, Jet Pack Guy. It was their 3rd year of dating anniversary. Jet had said to wear something nice, because he said something romantic planned.

Zoe was extremely happy she had Jet as her boyfriend. Beneath his tough demeanor, he was like a little puffle.

Lovable and adorable.

He would surprise Zoe with roses occasionally. They would watch movies together in her igloo, eating fresh popcorn and sharing a warm blanket.

She looked in the mirror.

Her wavy purple hair was to the side. She wore a sleeveless black dress that made her peach feathers seem to glow and her dark violet eyes pop. Zoe wore black flats.

She walked outside where she found Jet standing with a sunflower.

"Awww, you didn't have to!" she said, taking the flower and hugging him.

"Anything for my little flower," he smiled. "I have a special night planned for us," he continued, taking her flipper.

She took his flipper back and they waddled through the island. They came to the Cove and Zoe saw a picnic blanket set out.

"Dinner under the stars?" she asked.

Jet Pack Guy nodded.

They sat down and ate what Jet had prepared, which was spaghetti and meatballs.

Zoe smiled at him, thinking of the scene in the Lady and the Tramp where they shared their spaghetti. Obviously Jet had been thinking the same thing because he smiled back.

She took a piece and tried to eat it as politely as possible. But she slurped, and she could see Jet trying not to laugh.

"And this is why I eat penne," she laughed.

"I would stick to the meatballs," Jet chuckled.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

After they had eaten their meal and special scones from the Coffee Shop, they held hands as they looked at the stars.

"They're so pretty, the way they twinkle," Zoe sighed.

"Just like your eyes," Jet said.

"And this is why I love you."

"Oh, wow, look at the water!" Jet said suddenly.

"What about it?" she asked, sitting up.

The waters, usually dark blue, were glowing. Beautiful shades of blue and green swirled as the water flowed onto the beach.

Jet grabbed her flipper as they walked to the water. She looked at the water and gasped in surprise. There were lights in the water that read:

ZOE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Tears filled her eyes as she looked to see Jet kneeling with a diamond ring that sparkled as bright as the stars.

"My flower, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

He slipped the ring on her flipper and smiled.

"Mrs. Jet Pack Guy... It has a nice ring to it," Zoe said.

And in that one moment, with the stars twinkling and love in the air, everything was perfect.

You could say they lived happily ever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Mr. And Mrs. Jet Pack Guy  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I had so much fun writing this! I love little romantic thingies like this! **


	10. LadyLakota

**Hi! There's not really much to say... Umm, I'm reading Harry Potter again?**

LadyLakota ran to the Dojo. She couldn't be late, not today!

She and her friend always playfully argued which was the better element- snow or fire. They also argued who was the better ninja. While their arguments were usually just for fun, they decided to battle to see who really was a better ninja.

Lakota tied her black hair back. She was blind, so she almost ran into a tree on the way there. She narrowly missed it.

While it was annoying, it wasn't that bad because her other senses were super sharp. She was still an amazing ninja.

She walked into the Dojo, sensing her friend's presence.

"Hey, Ember," Lakota smiled.

"Hey," Emberamber21, Lakota's friend replied, grinning.

It hadn't taken long for their battle to start.

15 minutes after they greeted each other, flames and snow flew around the room. Nearby penguins stopped their own battles to watch the intense one going on.

Ember squirted Hot Sauce at extremely fast pace, and she had great aim.

Lakota threw snowballs and snow shurikens.

20 minutes into their quick-paced, action-packed, incredibly interesting battle, both used extremely strong attacks at the same time. Lakota found herself dripping wet. While she could not see herself, she could feel it.

"Well, that backfired," said her friend, Emberamber21.

The two of them had used an snow and fire attack at the same time, resulting in a huge amount of water spilling all over them.

"No kidding," Lakota said, brushing her black hair out of her eyes.

"Here," Ember said, smiling slyly, "I'll dry you off!"

Lakota had absolutely no time to defend herself from the oncoming Hot Sauce, and was then covered with the flaming substance.

"Geez! Who's the brilliant mind who came up with using fishing HOT SAUCE as a fishing WEAPON?!" she shouted, diving in the snow to cool off.

"I guess I won," Ember smiled.

Lakota laughed. "No, really?" she said sarcastically.

"See ya tomorrow!" Ember said as she ran off, her fiery red hair trailing behind her.

"This isn't over!" she shouted, laughing. Lakota walked home, happier, and a whole lot more tired, than she had come.

**So many requests... So little time... Not that that's a bad thing! I love writing these thingies!**


	11. Marry Me, Daisy?

**Hi! Going right to the story!**

I couldn't wait for 8:00!

Why?

Oh I don't know, maybe it was the fact I had a date with Gary the Gadget Guy...

THE ISLAND'S SMARTEST, HOTTEST, COOLEST-

He's amazing.

I forgot to mention that it's Christmas Eve.

Squee!

I left my hair down, remembering how that's how Gary liked it. I put on a green dress and black tights. It was chilly outside, so I grabbed a black sweater.

I teleported to Gary's igloo, and was astounded at the sight that greeted me.

A twelve-foot tall tree was in the center of Gary's igloo. Lights were strung all over the place. His fireplace crackled and spread warmth throughout the festive igloo.

"Gary-poo!" I exclaimed, running towards him.

He noticed me. "Daisy, dear!"

He hugged me. He smelled like oil. It smelled good. Why was I thinking this?!

We sat down on the couch, holding a scrapbook he had made for me.

"G," I gasped, "it's so beautiful."

It had pictures of both of us, and little lights on each page lit up each picture like fireworks. On the last page, there was a beautiful heart that lit up, but no picture.

"You can add one of your own," he explained.

I smiled. I handed him that new gadget he wanted. I couldn't pronounce it.

He threw his arms around me. "Gadzooks! The Derpingyter 5000!"

He fiddled with it for a moment, and then handed me a few ornaments. We got up to decorate the tree.

I put on little reindeer puffles, and he put on little Santa Clauses. In the box where we found the ornaments, a round little bell was still there.

"Would you like the honor of ringing it and placing it on the tree?" Gary asked.

I nodded. Gary always let me do it. I took the bell and swung it in front of me gently.

There was no clear ringing sound.

That was odd...

I tried again, but it still wouldn't ring.

"Try opening it. Then, maybe I can fix it." Gary said.

I opened the up the little bell. There was a mechanical whirring sound as tiny gears turned to reveal a little red box.

Gary took it, and opened it.

I gasped.

Inside was a beautiful ring. It was made a diamonds in the shape of a heart.

"Daisy, my love, will you marry me?" Gary asked nervously.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him.

Outside the moon was bright, and they stars were even brighter. My wish on a star had worked better than asking Santa for what I really wanted:

True love.

**Awww! **

**If you guys are bored, I have something you can do. You know Monchocho, that Club Penguin blogger? Yes, no, maybe, so? He had this art contest, and people could vote. If you're bored, some entries are really good. I actually got picked in the top thirty! (Mine's one that says "I don't always make an awesome Club Penguin blog, but when I do, it gets over 6 million views.") Some of the art is AMAZING. My thingy is rubbish. ( I really like that word)**

**Have a great day/night/afternoon!**

**-CC**


	12. A Day With Uncle Herbert

**Hi guys! I am so behind, and I sincerely apologize! I'm drowning in school work and *rants for two hours***

**Camellia, your request has arrived!**

"Mooooommmmmm," I whined, "Do I have to go to Uncle Herbert's house?"

"Yes, Camellia," she replied, fixing her hair.

"Dear, your mother and I wouldn't send you somewhere we knew you wouldn't be happy! We know what we are doing. After all, I am one of the island's best inventors!" Dad smiled.

My father was Gary "The Gadget Guy" and my mother was Daisy.

I crossed my flippers. Why did I have to go to Uncle Herbert's house? From what I could tell, he was a little... weird.

My mother loved my Uncle Herbert. Why? Not a clue. My dad liked him, but they weren't really close or anything. Why? Not a clue.

I crossed my arms and remained silent the way there. When we arrived, my parents waited until he came to the door, then drove off to their concert.

"Cammie!" he shouted, grabbing me and strangling me in what he must've thought was a hug.

"Can't... Breathe..." I gasped.

"Sorry, just got excited," he smiled sheepishly.

We sat on the couch. In silence. For what seemed like 2 hours.

"Did you know I'm an Internet sensation?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No," I said quietly.

Oh, well, I thought. I might as well be nice to the wacky guy that I am some how related to.

I walked into his living room. It was mismatched and messy. Like my room.

He pulled out a chair and opened his laptop. A weird song started playing. Herbert was on the screen doing an even weirder dance. The weirdest thing? There was over 6 million views.

"What do you think?" he asked.

It was crazy, it was stupid... Yet, I loved it.

"Can you teach me?" I blurted out.

"Of course!"

We danced around the room for about 15 minutes until Herbert's pet crab came in. Yes, a pet crab. He named it Klutzy. He's crazy.

Klutzy joined us and we danced around for what seemed like hours. We plopped onto the couch and then, I felt my eyelids droop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daisy and Gary walked into Uncle Herbert's house to see Camellia, Klutzy, and Herbert sleeping on the couch.

"I told her she'd have fun!" her mother laughed.

**Not much to say except- BYE!**


	13. Noire

**Super behind. Yay. **

**Reading Harry Potter again! Yay! This is like... the sixth time. Harry Potter marathon! **

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you know I'm thankful for all of you!**

**Noire, here you go!**

Jet was a mess, to say the least.

He had a date to go to in exactly 7, no 6, minutes. And he wasn't prepared at all.

He rushed around his house, getting dressed, doing his hair, and trying to think of what he would say to the pretty girl he'd be meeting, Rose-Noire.

As he put on a navy shirt that really complimented his chocolate eyes and sandy hair, he couldn't help but think about her. She had this long black hair with red highlights that made her pale skin seem as beautiful and pure as the snow on the island that we lived on. Her personality. Her smile.

His Noire was perfect in every possible way.

He walked to her house and picked out a single rose that was as red as her eyes.

After a moment of hesitation, he knocked on the door. Noire walked out in a beautiful red shirt with a black cardigan and a black skirt. She wore red boots and her long hair was in a pony tail. Her glasses seemed to make her stand out.

"Hi," she said calmly. Unlike himself, when she was around him, she was cool and collected.

"Hey," he said, trying not to stare or stutter.

She gestured to welcome him into her home. There was a small, round coffee table with chips on it, and a movie was playing.

Jet flopped onto the couch. "What are we watching?" he asked.

Noire sat beside him. "I don't really know. I just flipped through the channels," she smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They ate the chips quietly and watched the movie, which turned out to be French.

"Maybe we should change the channel," Jet said.

"Maybe," Noire said.

Jet couldn't take it. Their relationship wasn't going anywhere if they continued like this. They hadn't even held hands yet. So, he took a risk. A major risk.

He quickly, but gently, grabbed her hands and kissed her. He expected her to to slap him or something. While she was usually calm, she could hit hard.

To his surprise, she didn't scold him. If anything, she kissed him back. It was short. They both blushed furiously and couldn't look each other in the eyes.

To break the silence, Noire sighed. She put her head back on his shoulder. And the words she said were barely audible.

"Jet, I love you."

"I love you too."

They held hands, and remained like that even as they fell asleep by the light of the TV and the stars outside.

**Review for Butterbeer!**

**-CC**


	14. Wait, YOU'RE The Director!

**Hello, everyone!**

**To to clear things up, butterbeer is a drink from the world of Harry Potter. :)**

**Who saw Catching Fire?**

**Brittney9100, your request has arrived!**

Brittney9100, or "Breezy", raised her flippers in the air and cheered, "Sorry, Herbert! The EPF is baaaaaacccckkkkk!"

Her friends that she had been trying to save embraced her.

"My, my, how chilling it is in those blasted containers!" Gary exclaimed.

"I was upside down for a week!" Rookie said, hugging Breezy.

"Even my jacket didn't help!" said Dot.

"My jet pack almost froze!" exclaimed Jet.

"You have done a great deal for us, Agent," a deep voice said.

Brittney turned around to see the Director.

"Oh, um, hi, Director," she said nervously.

The Director smiled. Somehow, she managed to stay shadowed. She must've been a special effects wizard. (AN: Like Peeta!)

Brittney wasn't sure what to say. She had saved her friends from Herbert's grasp in what he called Operation: Blackout.

She vividly remembered working overtime, freezing at night, and trying to rebel against Herbert. She and a few other agents had infiltrated Herbert's lair to free the captured agents and shut down the machine that was responsible for penguins freezing at night and fighting for warmth and survival...

All her hard work had now paid off.

"Well done, Agent. Thanks to your remarkable skill and courage, Club Penguin is free. Truly… you have saved us all," the Director smiled.

Suddenly, the shadowed Director disappeared. Aunt Arctic was there. Brittney's jaw dropped.

"Now you know the truth. And you are worthy of my secret. Keep it well. There is much to be done. And though the road ahead is long…the EPF shall rise again," Aunt Arctic said.

"Wait, YOU'RE the Director?!" Brittney gasped.

Aunt Arctic nodded.

"All this time I never knew! Wow. Did anyone else know?"

"Well, I might've known for some time," Gary said sheepishly.

"You told him, and not us?!" exclaimed Rookie.

"No, Rookie. He figured it out himself," Aunt Arctic said.

Brittney was now asking other penguins around her.

"Hey, did you know?" she asked a light blue penguin with black glasses.

"I always thought it was possible, but it was just confirmed now," she replied.

"Now that we know who you are, can you teach us how to do those special effect things?" Brittney asked Aunt Arctic.

"Maybe. For now, let's focus on rebuilding the EPF. I think this victory deserves cupcakes."

"Yay for cupcakes!" Rookie yelled as they walked back to the remains of the EPF.

Maybe there were ashes and flames, and the road would be long, but the EPF would rise again.

And the agents would make sure of that.

**Who** **liked it? **

**Cupcakes for reviews!**


	15. Watermelons and Sunsets

**I wrote this, and I was just like YOLO, so I'm posting another request! Yay!**

**I know I'm a slow turtle, but you guys can just keep sending in requests! Especially holiday ones because I'm in such a Christmas-y mood lately!**

**Sakura, it's your time to shine!**

Sakura breathed in the unique scents around her.

Ah, the Fair. The time when games are set up around the island, cotton candy and popcorn can be found every 10 feet, and penguins are awarded with outrageous prizes.

Sakura took Rookie's flipper. She knew how much Rookie loved all of this fun, and she loved it just as much.

"Hey, S?" Rookie said out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied.

"We're almost like a watermelon."

Sakura laughed. "How?"

"You have peachy-pink feathers and mine are green. Isn't that like a watermelon?"

"I guess."

Now that she thought about it, she could be her own little watermelon. Green eyes, pinky-reddish hair, and peach feathers. Hmmmmmm...

"Earth to Sakura!" Rookie said.

"Oops. Just got lost in my thoughts." Sakura said, blushing.

"Ehh, it happens. Let's go play some games!" Rookie exclaimed, dragging Sakura along.

The first stop was the Puffle Paddle.

"Ooh, ooh, I got it! Wait- noooo!" Rookie shouted as he played.

Sakura watched him. She had already lost. She wasn't into the games as much as her competitive boyfriend.

They walked over to a snack booth.

"Do you have popcorn?" Rookie asked.

"Yep. Here you go," the penguin said, handing them a small red box filled to the brim with buttery goodness.

"Yum," Sakura said, taking a small piece.

They sat on the bench, throwing popcorn in the air and trying to catch it in their beaks.

After a few minutes, more than one piece would be tossed into the air. The result was a few pieces of popcorn littering the snow.

They walked over to Feed-A-Puffle. Sakura liked this game. Rookie positively loved it.

The game didn't last very long. Rookie called himself the "Master of Feed-A-Puffle." After all, he was very good at it. Rookie won and had a large assortment of prizes to choose from. Something caught his eye. Sakura couldn't see what he picked from the crowd around him. She sat down on the bench.

Rookie waddled over to her and handed her a stuffed tie-dye pink and green puffle.

Sakura smiled.

"What are you going to name it?" Rookie asked.

"I think I'll name it Watermelon," Sakura said.

And it was on that bench they watched the sunset together.

**Awww! Someone actually wondered why no one wanted a oneshot with Rookie, so here is one! Keep calm and send in those reviews and requests.**

**Butterbeer cupcakes if you review! (Oh, yes, I went there. Saw a recipe for that. It looks delicious.)**


	16. Mirai & Gary

**Hi, everyone! I am super duper sorry for how long I've been away. I had lots of work for school, but now I have some free time to finish up some of these requests.**

**Mirai, here you go!**

Xxxx

"Mirai, your date is here!" Kirei shouted.

"Okay!" Mirai yelled back.

Mirai finished getting dressed. She didn't want to overdress, so she wore her usual pink hoodie and white boots. She ran outside into the chilly air, hastily brushing her long pink hair out of her blue eyes.

And then she saw him: her date, Gary the Gadget Guy, the island's most famous inventor and smartest penguin. Only a select few could rival Gary's skill, and they worked extremely hard.

"Hello, dear," Gary smiled as he kissed her lilac-feathered flipper.

Mirai blushed a deep shade of pink. "Hi, Gary," she said quietly.

Kirei ran out after them. "Wait!"

Mirai sighed. "What, Kirei?"

"Dad wants you home by 10 or else."

"Or else what?"

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but he's the best ninja around, so he could show your boyfriend a lesson," Kirei laughed.

Mirai giggled and walked back to Gary. They climbed down the Dojo mountain and it was a bit difficult because of the steep height and it was dark.

Mirai grew up on this path, she knew it like the back of her flipper. And yet, when she was with Gary, she did not. She forgot almost everything she knew, including breathing. Lost in her thoughts, she slipped on one of the footholds.

A little yelp escaped from her beak as she dropped. Then she wasn't.

She looked up to see Gary holding her flipper tightly.

"Mirai, don't worry, I have you. And I'm not letting go," he said, his features that were lit up with fear slowly turning into a weak smile.

It was then that the sky decided to rain. It started out in a few droplets, but then poured down on them.

Between the pouring rain and freezing weather, their date wasn't going well.

"Gary, I think I know some place we can stay," said Mirai.

Gary nodded. He climbed down next to her as they carefully edged around the even more slippery mountain. They crawled into a small tunnel and then there was a large open space that could easily fit over 50 penguins. There wasn't rock, but sparkling gems.

They sat down and tried to wring out their hair and clothes. The gems reflected off the water and created a beautiful scene.

"Here," Gary said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a backpack that fitted in his flipper. From his other pocket, he pulled out a ray fun of some sort. He zapped the backpack, and it grew to the size of a large backpack.

Mirai looked through the backpack to find many needed supplies and things that they didn't need, but would have fun with.

She found a picnic basket full of sandwiches and drinks. She also found a few blankets that Gary made bigger by using his invention again.

"Oh, look at this useful contraption I made!" Gary exclaimed, pulling out a white sheet and a small machine. He put a disc inside, hit a button, and suddenly a movie was playing.

Mirai rested her head on Gary's shoulder and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain.

Gary kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed. She took his flipper.

And they fell asleep to the pitter-patter of the rain in that cave filled with gems, still holding hands.

** I love Gary, he's so adorable! **

**Who saw Frozen? I am like totally obsessed with it! I love all of the characters, so if anyone would like to fangirl/fanboy with me, just let me know! :D**

**Annnnddddd, we can fangirl/fanboy about Harry Potter because THEY MIGHT MAKE HARRY'S PAST INTO A PLAY.**

**-CC**


	17. Hello-

**Hi guys! I made Cy Crystal's custom penguin and Violetpiano's cover. The site is in my profile if you'd like to see for yourself.**

**Woo, I love how I'm not the only one who loves Frozen! "FORRRR THEEEEE FIRST TIME IN FOREVVVVEEEEERRRRRRRR!"**

**Sorry, not sorry.**

**Here's Violetpiano's request!**

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again_

Vie sat on the floor, her face wet with tears. She tried to contain her sadness, but it was difficult.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

Her parents were gone. She had lost count of how many years she had spent without them. If she tried, she could remember faint smiles and laughing. Millions of feelings lingered inside her, but she could not feel one long enough to place it. Sometimes, she felt like crying, but other times she wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all.

But there was no more of that.

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

Her friends had stopped by every day to try to comfort her.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Their comfort was not much help. They tried to take her shopping to take her mind off of things, but it would not help. CC would stop by with her terrible puns that would usually make someone laugh. The closest reaction to a laugh from Vie at this time was a ghost of a smile and her saying,"You're an idiot, you know."

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

Vie got up. She supposed to had to move on like everyone else. How many penguins did she know that had lost someone dear to them?

_Don't cry_

A tear trickled down her face. She was tired of fighting, but she knew she would face reality soon.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

Maybe she'd dry her tears tomorrow. She just wanted more time to piece it all together. After all, the dead never truly leave us, do they?

**Perhaps not my best, but I tried. Did anyone read The Fault In Our Stars? My friend started reading it, so I have her a "spoiler." I said that Hazel dies and the book ends like An Imperial Affliction. She totally fell for it and started yelling at me in texting-form. It was worth it. :D**

**Review for Cauldron Cakes! (Or cupcakes for my muggle buddies!) XD**

**-CC**


	18. G 1000!

**Oh my goodness! Where have I been?**

**If busy counts as an answer, that is what I'll put as my excuse for tardiness.**

**Galatia, here's your request! (I'll take those galleons now! XD)**

Galatia hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. The last thing she wanted to do was get u-

Wait, she got to work with Gary today!

She jumped up from her bed, rushing all around her igloo to get ready.

She brushed her caramel furiously fast and made an elegant braid that started at the top of her head and flowed down. Galatia smoothed out her lavender feathers and put on her EPF uniform.

Just to make her stand out a little, Galatia put on a smidgen of mascara. A little makeup never hurt anyone, right?

She teleported to the HQ, where she was greeted by her fellow agents. Galatia said hi to them and looked at her watch. Shocked at how fast the time flew, she rushed to Gary's lab.

He was already tinkering on some sort of gadget. He looked so adorable...

Galatia made a fake coughing noise to get Gary's attention.

"Oh, hello, Agent G!" he said. She didn't notice it, but Gary's cheeks were a faint pink.

Galatia was too busy blushing to notice Gary's blush.

"Whatcha working on?" Galatia asked shyly.

"I haven't been struck yet with a name for my contraption, but it is soon to come!" Gary said brightly.

Gary showed her the mechanisms of the machine, using complicated science words, but later explained them slowly until she understood.

For hours, the two worked like a well-oiled machine. Galatia handed Gary tools, and Gary tinkered.

"Gadzooks! I have a name!" Gary exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" Galatia asked eagerly.

"Instead of the 3000, which was my original name for it, we can call it the G 1000!" Gary said happily. Both our of names begin with G, and since it was such a pleasure working with you-" Gary suddenly stopped. His face turned bright red.

Galatia smiled. "I had fun working with you, too."

Gary waddled over to her, and quickly kissed her cheek.

Both looked away from each other, turned back, and their eyes met. They both smiled.

"Tomorrow, Galatia?" Gary asked. Galatia noted how he used her full name instead of the usual "Agent G".

She looked at him happily.

"Definitely!"

**I don't know if anyone has already, but I have a Christmas oneshot out that you can read.**

**Also, anyone read ****_The Book Thief_****, ****_The Fault In Our Stars_****, or ****_Divergent_****? If anyone feels like grieving over any of these fictional characters, you have someone to cry with. :D**

**-CC**


End file.
